Social Error 2315
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: Non-related. College AU. Elsa is a total internet nerd who barely has a "in real life" social life. But on Tumblr, she is rather well known. She accidentally bumps into a girl in the hall and they start a mysterious friendship. What could come of it? [You can take it however you want to take it - [Elsanna] • One-shot • Could become multi chapter fic


**Social Error 2315**

**A/N: A one-shot but I'd love to continue this someday. People have done things like this but this story is based off of my own concept. I hope you enjoy and maybe I'll continue. It depends on the reviews and favorites. :) Here ya go.**

•••

Confined in the safety of her dim lit dorm room, the only actual source of light being her computer screen, sat the 23-year-old college student whose life was mostly her laptop. Of course she found her studies important but not nearly as captivating as the Internet and interactions online. She sat, slightly hunched over, switching between typing rapidly and scrolling.

She felt a need to be on her blog 24/7. Her real life friends would urge her to get off once in a while but it was no use. Meg even once took her to a bar to get wasted but the platinum blonde stayed to the side, being the wallflower of the group. She never willingly engaged in real life social situations. When she was forced into it, she was rather awkward.

You could call her an introvert, though most people call her "_the Ice Queen_." She chuckled the first time she heard this "clever" nickname. She has heard _much_ worse, unfortunately. Her small group of friends pitied her. They loved her and just wanted her to get the whole "College experience." More like "Life experience."

This introvert, Ice Queen, Internet nerd just so happened to be Elsa Friholm, the girl that was practically invisible.

While skimming some of her messages and "asks" in her inbox, she was startled by a loud thumping on the door of her room. "Knock Knock, Ice Queen! Time to go to class!"

When she heard her rather loud friend, Elsa whipped her head towards her nightstand, where her digital clock sat. _9am already? Damn it I gotta go. _Elsa quickly shut her laptop and put it in its bright blue case, decorated with white snowflakes. She hopped off of her bed and moved swiftly to her closet, pulling out clean clothes, which happened to be her usual blue, denim skinny jeans and purple T-shirt with a large gray sweat shirt. "One second Meg!" She called from halfway in her closet.

The brunette outside of Elsa's door rolled her eyes at her friend. "Alright but Weasel is going to be pissed." She warned, with a slightly teasing tone.

The platinum blonde practically blanched. _Weasel,_ She thought with distaste. Her Mathematics Professor, Mr. Westelton, better known as Weasel, had a reputation of being an unreasonable cranky old man that was rumored to be pretty pervy. Those were just rumors but it still unnerved Elsa. Glancing again at the clock motivated Elsa to get dressed even faster than humanly possible.

After a few minutes, the platinum blonde shot out of her room, scaring the living crap out of Meg, who moved out of the way just in time. "Geez, Els." The brunette whispered under her breath, watching the frantic blonde with a smirk.

"Sorry!" Elsa called back to her friend as she bolted out of the dorm room and down the halls. Her backpack, haphazardly on her back, threatened to fall off as she stumbled through the halls, rushing to Weasel's rater large classroom. _5 minutes to go. _She told her self, accidentally bumping into some of her other classmates. Despite the embarrassment, Elsa was so close to Weasel's that she didn't care. She could taste the stress relief!

As she made a sharp turn around the corner, she ran head on into a stranger, causing both of them to fall onto the ground rather painfully.

_I don't have time for this right now. Why would you do this to me, God? _Elsa groaned as she sat up slowly, pealing herself off of the floor. When she noticed a girl lying on the floor in front of her, Elsa's breath quickened with worry. _Great going, doofus. Look what you did to this girl. Bravo. _Elsa quickly scrambled over to help this mystery girl up.

"I-I'm so so so sorry. I was trying t-to get to-to W-Weasel- I mean W-Westelton's and- I'm so sorry!" The platinum blonde blurted out to the girl who was now beginning to sit up, stumbling over each word as they spilled out of her mouth. Elsa cringed at her own lack of being able to speak like a normal human being.

As the girl sat up, Elsa got a better look at her. The fact that the strawberry blonde haired girl with freckles splashed across her cheeks was a goddess, did not help Elsa's embarrassment and mortification one bit. Elsa, not completely sure what to do, hesitantly offered the girl a shaky hand to take and be pulled up with. The platinum blonde's heart practically melted when the girl smiled kindly at her, taking Elsa's ice cold, pale hand with her own slightly tanned an freckled one. Not to mention warm.

Once standing, the girl slightly brushed herself off and readjusted her own backpack. She then turned her attention back to the blonde. "That's ok. I understand the rush. Weasel is a douche." The girl added with a knowing smirk.

Elsa could swear that she got lost in this girl's teal eyes for a moment. Snapping out of it, Elsa nodded vigorously, agreeing with the girl. "V-Very much s-so." The platinum blonde caught a glimpse of a clock on the hallway wall and her eyes widened. She looked back at the girl who had confusion written all over her face at the blonde's change in demeanor. "I'm so sorry! I-I have to go!" Elsa started to back away, her eyes already apologizing for herself. "I-I have to go. Again I'm really sorry."

Before the girl could say another word, Elsa rushed away, hoping she wasn't too late. As she kept sprinting down the hallway, she chastised herself for being so stupid. _You could have at least told the girl your name!_ She inwardly groaned at herself. She was an absolutely hopeless human being.

•••

"So when you add the 14…" the short man paused, reaching up slightly on the chalk board to scratch a problem down. "You end up-"

The man's teaching was abruptly interrupted by a loud slamming open of his classroom door. There stood his least favorite student. He had to admit that she was amazing at mathematics but she also got on his every last nerve (as if he even had nerves).

"Ah, Miss Friholm. You decided to join us today?" He asked with a bitter tone and a small smirk. Elsa swore she could see his bushy, grey mustache quirk up slightly.

The platinum blonde who was now moving to take a seat became hesitant in her steps and shakily nodded. Mr. Westelton nodded stiffly, dare Elsa say smugly, and went back to the chalkboard, continuing his rather boring lesson.

Elsa inwardly sighed with relief, glad to not get reprimanded in front of the whole class and be even more embarrassed than she already was from the awkward encounter in the hallway. Once she took a seat, she took out her laptop and notebook, using both for note taking.

•••

After 2 more classes, Elsa returned to her respective dorm, being granted time to relax before her classes that were later in the day. Her roommate, Aurora, was most likely sleeping and Elsa knew better than to wake her up from her "beauty sleep." So Elsa headed to her room where she would much rather be, anyways.

Said blonde dropped her backpack on her full sized bed after shutting the bedroom door behind her. She went over to her bed and sat down, pulling out her laptop case from her backpack. After setting up her laptop, she flipped it open and typed in the password.

Her friend, Hans, helped her choose the password that kept her laptop safe. She originally wanted to do it herself, but since Hans was the one who bought her the laptop as a gift, she was, in a way, obliged to allow him to help. So, yes, her password was _QueenNerd88._

The first thing that popped up on her desktop was Safari with Tumblr already open in a new tab. She grinned at the blue dashboard, already feeling at home, and started a text post.

"_I'm sorry that I had to get off so abruptly, guys. I had a class that I wasn't aware I had today. Anyways, I'm back on and open for answering any asks. Maybe I'll post a new sketch tonight and do some touch up work. We'll see if I have time. Love you all _

_~ SnowflakeLR17"_

Elsa read over what she had written and with a content smile, she clicked "**Post**." What made her expression light up even more were the asks and messages coming in. She skipped over the hate messages and looked at the actual questions asked.

"_SimplyCupCake11__ asked: Hey, Snowflake! I love your blog by the way! I was just wondering what made you famous? I don't suppose you are in a fandom so its not fandom famous? What are your secrets ;)"_

Elsa blushed slightly at the ask but answered it nonetheless. "_I'm glad you enjoy my blog. Honestly I'm not quite sure how I got famous. I'm not even really that famous. I'm still a bit surprised at the amount of followers I have, though. I guess I posted a few drawings and text posts and people related, surprisingly. :) I hope that answered it!"_

The blonde went through a couple more questions, answering each to the best of her ability. She glanced at the time in the corner of her screen and was surprised at how long she had been online. _Time really does fly_. She frowned when she realized her next class was starting soon.

She put away her computer and got situated and ready for class, which happened to be _History: Medieval Europe_. A vague course and not at all interesting. It was either this class or another Mathematics course, which wouldn't be much better. Don't get her wrong, Elsa loved math but she didn't love Weasel.

Elsa left the dorm quietly, careful not to wake her roommate, and headed off to class. She walked down the slightly crowded hallway, keeping her head down. Elsa absolutely hated attention so "all eyes on her" was a nightmare in itself. The platinum blonde woman made sure to move speedily, maneuvering her way through the people with ease. Much unlike her earlier hustle.

Once at the door, Elsa entered, making her way to the back corner where she usually sat. She didn't pay attention as other students fled into the room taking their seats. The young woman pulled out her sketchbook, aware that if she pulled out her bulky laptop, she would surely get caught.

She noticed someone sitting beside her through to corner of her eye but didn't look up until she heard a teasing, melodic voice. "That's a really cool drawing. I didn't know you could draw."

Elsa's breath caught in her throat when she realized who was sitting beside her. The strawberry blonde girl's grin faltered slightly, mostly in concern for the blonde. To the girl, Elsa looked paler than normal. And was she shaking? "Hey, are you ok? Oh and about earlier, you don't have to worry. It's fine, really. I completely understand."

All Elsa could do was nod and keep starting at the girl in front of her. _Introduce yourself, stupid! _Elsa's brain yelled at her. She slightly snapped out of it in time to take the necessary procedures in social situations. "Oh um my E-Elsa is n-name- I mean my n-name is E-Elsa!" She gulped and looked away from the red head, going back to sketching. To be honest, she expected to hear laughing and taunting because of her stuttering but was relieved when she heard none other than a reassuring voice.

"That's a really pretty name. It's nice to meet you, Elsa. I'm Anna." Elsa looked up at the girl – _Anna_ – and felt safe seeing her warm smile. The blonde gave Anna a small smile in return and nodded.

The Professor entered the room soon after Elsa and Anna's chat. Their Professor was a shorter woman who was a bit plump. A warm smile played on the older woman's lips as she introduced herself. "Hello, students. I'm Prof. Anderson. Today we will be introducing…" Elsa zoned out in the first couple of minutes as the Professor droned on.

"Pst…" The platinum blonde heard from her left. She turned her head to face Anna who had a mischievous smile on her face. "This is insanely boring. Wanna play the box game?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows, making Elsa giggle behind her hand.

Despite herself, Elsa was utterly confused. _What the hell is the "box game"? _Elsa removed her hand from her mouth. "Uhm… sure. I'm not… uh… quite sure how to play." She said uncertainly, nerves still getting the best of her.

Anna grinned at the blonde. "I'll show you. Its easy, honestly." The red head turned around to grab a piece of paper and a pencil from her bag. She turned back to Elsa and scooted her chair over towards the blonde. Noticing this action, Elsa stiffened slightly.

Anna, not noticing Elsa's sudden un-comfortableness, placed the paper on Elsa's desk. The red head made dots all over the page that seemed to be lined up and spaced enough to be able to play. When she finished making dots, She looked over at Elsa, who was pretty close to the red head in proximity.

Anna then looked back down at the page. "So all you do is make a line between 2 dots." The younger girl made a line as an example. "And if I make a line connecting to yours." Another line. "And you make one connecting to mine so that you make a box with an open top, I get to close off the box and put my initials in it, claiming it as my own. Whoever has the most boxes wins." Anna looked up from the page and at Elsa once again. "Understand?"

Elsa, conscious of how close they were, subtly scooted back just enough for both of them to be a little more comfortable. The platinum blonde who barely paid any attention to what Anna was saying, nodded dumbly anyways. The red head gave Elsa her award-winning smile, her nose scrunching up adorably. "You start." She said, handing the pencil to Elsa.

Elsa looked at the page and made a line to the side, efficiently starting the game. The 2 girls lost track of time. After they finished a game, Anna winning the first one, they played another, Elsa swearing that she would beat Anna this time. They had gotten through 7 games until the Professor excused everyone.

Elsa, now getting anxious about her lack of notes, made a mental note to ask someone to borrow theirs. She felt a nudge on her shoulder and looked at the red head who she almost forgot was still there.

"It was really nice talking and mostly playing with you. The box game, of course. I hope I see you around." The red head gave her one last smile and with that, Anna grabbed her things and left Elsa to sit in a comfortable silence.

_I hope so too, Anna…_

•••

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I'm just trying some stuff out. This can be BrOTP Snow Sisters or if you want to think of it differently then that's ok. Please review if you want me to continue. **

**Also check out **_**Consider the Circumstances**_**! I'm re doing the current chapters before continuing with new updates. Chapter one is already re-written and I'm working on Chapter 2 as we speak. See you guys soon! :)**


End file.
